


Their Purpose

by akinikko



Series: Keep Your Promises! (And Hold Me Tight) [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Bipolar Disorder, Bullying, Child Abuse, Drowning, Dysthmia, Eating Disorders, Hallucinations, Homophobic Language, ICA Disorder (Impulse Control and Addiction), Kidnapping, Loss of family members, OCPD (Obsessive Compulsive Personality Disorder), Overdosing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempts, cyclothymia, different phobias, mostly backgrounds on everyone, there are lots of triggers, triggers involve:, you can read during before or after "Save Me Please! (From The Depths!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: Everyone is going to be in this, since it is backstories.
Patients: Park Jimin | Jung Hoseok | Min Yoongi | Kim Namjoon | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook | Xu Minghao | Wen Junhui | Lee Jihoon | Park Chanyeol | Oh SehunTherapists: Kim Seokjin | Byun Baekhyun | Lu HanAdditional: Kim Jongin | Jung Dawon | Zhang Yixing | Park Jaehyung | Park Sunyoung | Jung Krystal





	Their Purpose

They all have something in common. That being, they have all lost something in their lives.

* * *

_A boy who played with fire at the age of eight, continues to sweep the ashes at the age of twenty-three._

_Another who lost his hope at sixteen, found a new hope at twenty-one._

_He finally felt what it was like to sufforacte at twelve, just to learn to breath at nineteen._

_A boy had blood on his hands at twenty, just to have it washed away at twenty-two._

_Another was always silent for years after he turned six, just to find his voice at nineteen._

_He consistantly saw red from ten and onwards, yet found blue at twenty-one._

_A boy who once smiled at fourteen, now feared everything at twenty-four and onwards._

_The voices began at the age of eleven, but he is learning to tune them out at twenty-one._

_He lost himself in lies at eighteen, just to realise the truth at twenty._

_A boy believed they would be fine at sixteen, to realise it will never be the same at eighteen._

* * *

_He never knew the limit of pain one could go through at sixteen, until he met him at twenty-six._

_Another became a trainee at eigthteen, because he believed he could help him and still does at twenty-four._

_Agreeing to the rules since he was eighteen, he is now struggling to abide rules at twenty-four._

* * *

They all try to find a way through their past mistakes, to make better descisions for the years to come, but their past continues to haunt them, and they are not sure if it will ever leave them, or will they continue this years to find peace, but never being able to reach their paradise.


End file.
